The Crest of Humanity
by Innocent Anya
Summary: Mainly about my wonderful TK and my invented character Ivie. It's sweet, I had tears in my eyes when I was writing it!! Read please!
1. The First Day

The Crest Of Humanity / The Price of Humanity -By Anya  
  
Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own Digimon, sticks tongue out See if I care!! At least I DO own this fanfic, please don't steal it!! I have invented a new character called Ivie (pronounced Ivy) It is a heaps long this story, so you better get comfortable before you read it. Enjoy.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ivie awoke from her nightmare with a start and glanced at the clock on her bedside table! It was time to get ready for school anyway. She slid out of bed and opened her curtains...raining still! Ivie, her father, and her 9-year-old sister had just moved to a new city. Today was going to be the first day of at a new school. Ivie was extremely nervous. Unlike her little sister, Julia, she did not make friends easily! That was probably due to the fact that Ivie had to be aware of her every single move. A flick of her wrist could cause a flood. Ivie was not a normal girl. When she was little, she was a victim of a terrible accident, which left her in a hospital for about three months. While she was there, she was so upset about all the other children's suffering that she prayed to the gods to take it away and place it on her. Her honest heart had rewarded her and she was able to unleash an inner magic. Her specialty was water and she had become extremely talented. When she clicked her fingers, it rained, and when she clapped her hands rivers stopped flowing. She had always seemed to have a special bond with water. Though she looked completely normal, there were a few signs of her magic. When she preformed a spell, her green eyes would change colour to a deep sea-blue colour. That was her favourite feature about herself, her eyes. They were so unusual and mysterious, completely different for everyone else's.  
"Ivie, get a move on or we'll be late," yelled Julia who was not as anxious. Ivie smiled, still looking out the window. She waved her arms and the rain subsided.   
"Coming," said Ivie as her eyes changed back to green. She started getting dressed!  
  
Yolei, TK and Cody walked to school together in high spirits as the rain had suddenly come to a stop. Also, they planned to go to the digiworld at the end of the day with Davis and Kari, the other two digidestined. They said their good byes for now and headed off their separate ways to their classrooms. TK smile widened when he saw Kari sitting in the classroom waiting for him.  
"Hey Kari," said TK and he came to a stop in front of her desk.  
"Hiya TK, I cant wait to go to you know this afternoon. I bought Gatomon a special treat from the mall yesterday." TK smiled then glanced toward the door at a girl he had never seen before who had just entered. She was not exactly what you would call pretty, but her large green eyes were almost hypnotising.  
"Who's that?" asked TK in a low voice and nodded his head towards the girl.  
"New Girl." Said Kari in a-matter-of-fact voice. She leaned closer to TK, "The rumour is she became too weird at her old school that her whole family packed up and left."  
"Huh?" asked TK looking surprised; it wasn't like Kari to repeat rumours, but lately.... TK thought that she was hanging around Davis too much!  
A familiar boy rushed into the room, almost knocking over Ivie. He skidded to a stop beside Kari.  
"Hi Kari," said Davis, as he stopped to catch his breath. Kari leaned back as if she had not said anything at all, yet she and TK still stared at the new girl.  
"What are you looking at?" asked Davis in a loud voice turning to see the new girl. She was looking very nervous, and her green eyes darted around the room, taking in as much information as possible. She was considering asking someone where she was to sit, when she heard someone say.  
"Yeah, I heard that she was expelled 'cos she flooded a classroom with the garden hose."  
Ivie went red with anger. That whole classroom thing had been an accident, one, which proved fatal to her reputation. That was a bad day from the start. Her test results proved to be her worst yet, her best friend decided that she was "no longer fun," her teacher had humiliated her in front of the class. The final straw was when five boys in her class had laughed and called her "a scaly reptile" that was the exact point where Ivie lost it! She let out a yell as the sprinklers mysteriously turned on, drenching the entire classroom. The teacher had been absent at the time, so by the time she returned, the sprinklers had stopped. So who copped the blame? The girl with the green eyes who was in tears! Ivie had been said to use the gardener's hose to flood the classroom. No one bothered to tell the teacher the real story, and most of those who witnessed it, were too afraid to say anything anyway. They saw it as pure luck when she got expelled. No one bothered to bid her family farewell on the day they left and Ivie knew of all the wild rumours spreading about her. These rumours were very hurtful, not because they were cruel, but because they were mostly true. Coming to this new town was meant to be a whole new start, but somehow they had found out.  
  
Ivie frowned at the boy who had goggles around his neck. He was talking to a girl with short brown hair and what seemed to be a digital camera around her neck. Next to her stood a blonde boy wearing a white hat.  
"Davis, shh...she'll hear you," scolded the brown haired girl.  
"Yeah," said the blond haired boy and he elbowed the other boy 'Davis' in the ribs. "That's mean. I remember when I first started She's got it tough." TK gave the girl a sympathetic smile and looked at her in wonder. She had the prettiest eyes TK had ever seen. They were a sparkley-green, not exactly dark coloured, but not light either. They shone brightly and looked as though they held the secrets of the universe. TK found himself warming to her.  
"Ohh, TK likes the new girl," Davis sang loudly into his ear, which made TK jump guiltily. He went a dark red, and Kari giggled.  
"Hey, what's going on? What's Kari laughing about?" asked another student who had just arrived. Ivie was listening carefully and was still a little edgy that they were all talking about her. She had noticed that the blond boy 'TK' was smiling at her, but she was too nervous to return it.  
"TK's got a crush on the new girl," joked Kari.  
"He is as weird as she is," butted in Davis before TK could defend himself. "I mean look at her. Who in their right mind would wear a long sleaved shirt on a day like this?" When the rain had stopped, the sun came out from behind the clouds making it an extremely hot day. Ivie was wearing a long sleaved shirt and long pants. Ivie was mad! She knew she disliked both the boy "Davis" and the girl "Kari." The blond boy seemed nice enough except he had a weird name, "T-K" or something, and also he was with Kari and Davis.  
Davis once again raised his voice so all the class could hear. "Yeah, Ivie, is that her name? She is one scary girl. She belongs in a freak show." He looked at her smugly, wait for her reaction. She glared at him angrily, TK and Kari watched on carefully. Ivie felt the power at her fingertips. TK gasped as he saw Ivies beautiful green eyes glowed then change colour to blue. He kept watching as a shiver of danger ran through him.  



	2. The Spell & The Friend

  
********************************************************************************  
Ivie forgot exactly what she was doing, and in her rage, she out stretched her arms, and pointed her fingers towards the classroom sink. She took a deep breath then said in a soft but dangerous voice, "Al trecerri aceasta Dutere de spirit Doamne" (I call this power from the spirit gods) She waved her hand towards Davis who was standing there mouth wide open.  
"Asa Acum sa Fie!" (Let it now be so) She grinned sweetly before the faucet of the tap flew off and rebounded of the wall. There was complete silence, then a hissing sound could be heard from the tap. A spray of water burst out and directly hit Davis. Within seconds Davis was drenched and so was pretty much everything around him, including TK and Kari. A shriek brought Ivie back to herself and her eyes changed back to normal sparkley green. Her grin disappeared to a look of dismay. Realising the extent of her spell, she muttered an extinguishing spell. The water slowed but did not stop altogether. It dripped back into the sink. It was at that moment that a teacher strutted in. She quickly turned off the water before addressing the three wet students.  
"Davis, Kari and Takeru, go and change out of those wet clothes. Borrow some from the gym if you have to. That was very unlucky wasn't it? Well, go on, get dried off." They quickly left the room, dripping all over the floor. The teacher the turned to see the new girl looking horrified. "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be Ivie. What a horrible way to start out the first day. I can assure you that accidents like that don't occur very often here. It was on of those freak things. You can sit over here." She indicated a desk in the back corner. 'Good,' Ivie thought to herself. 'At least it is away from that trouble maker Davis!'   
"That new girl, Ivie! She did this." complained Davis as he rummaged through his locker looking for his gym shorts. "I just know it. She spoke funny, then the tap burst. Maybe she is an evil digimon."  
"Don't be stupid," snorted TK as he wrung out his hat. "She was just trying to scare you. I mean she freaked out when the tap burst. She is normal I tell you." TK was definite but in the back of his mind, he remembered how she had cruelly smiled and how her eyes had changed colour.  
"Hmph," mumbled Davis as he headed back to class TK close at heel.  
  
The rest of the day was a fairly lonely one for Ivie. The only notice anyone took of her was Davis who kept turning around and giving her evil looks. He came up to her after class and said quietly but savagely.  
"I know that you're a digimon, and if you're not a digimon, I know you are not normal anyways. Just stay away from me or my friends from high school will take care of you." Ivie looked confused and Kari dragged Davis out of the classroom. TK came up to her and smiled,  
"Hiya, I'm sorry about Davis, he is just a little high strung today. Oh, I'm Takeru, but my friends, and Davis, call me TK." He said with a laugh.  
"I'm Ivie," she informed him, returning his smile.  
"Come on TK, Yolei's getting mad because she wants to go." Came a voice from the hall. Kari poked her head around the door. "Oh, you're talking to your girlfriend, well come on loverboy, we're going."  
"See ya" TK muttered with a sheepish grin as he followed Kari around the door.  
"Bye TK," said Ivie, but he was already gone.  
  
TK was subjected to teasing from both Davis and Kari about Ivie. They told Cody and Yolei and they all had a laugh at Ivie's expense. TK grew more and more frustrated and as the weeks grew on, TK found the less contact he had with Ivie, the less he was teased. TK, although it was against his nature, decided to take the easy way out. All the attention Ivie got now days was a rare smile from TK and of corse teasing from her classmates.   
  
Ivie did not like Davis who still hadn't given up on teasing her, and Kari who never defended her like TK did. Ivie pitied TK who she knew was also being teased. She did not blame him for avoiding her, yet she couldn't help wondering if her magic was to blame.  
  
Ivie was not a genius, but it was quite by accident that she discovered a way of paying Davis back for teasing her. It was swimming lesson time and as much as she hated it, Ivie had to sit out. In fact she had never swum in public since she was in the hospital. Instead she has to sit on the side of the pool and watch while everyone else was enjoying themselves. When she handed in her note why she could not swim, she swore the teacher to secrecy. The last thing she needed was more teasing and rumours. All throughout the last couple of weeks, Ivie had continued to wear long sleaved clothing, though it was summer. She had done so for years, so why should she stop?   
  
The class had to walk fifteen minutes to the local swimming pools. As they walked, TK, Kari and Davis played "truth or dare" unaware tat Ivie was listening in.  
"Okay Kari, truth or dare?" asked TK. Kari was in the middle of TK and Davis, she turned her head towards him.  
"Umm, dare." She said with a twinkle in her eye.  
"I dare you to kiss..."TK looked over Kari's head to Davis who was flapping his arms about and pointing to himself. He then made a pleading face and put his hands together silently begging. Then pointed to himself again!   
"You have to kiss Cody," said TK with a laugh. Davis face fell, and he made a fist and shook it at TK.  
"But only on the cheek," added Kari who turned to Davis and asked "Truth or Dare"  
"Truth," said Davis definitely.  
"Okay, ahh. I know, why are you so afraid of swimming?'  
"I AM NOT AFAID OF SWIMMING!! Only drowning!"  
"You gotta explain Davis, it's the rules." Kari told him.  
"Fine but you can't laugh. I saw this documentary when I was little, or maybe it was a movie. I can't remember. Anyways, there was a little boy who was swimming all by himself and then this huge whirlpool sucked him in. My sister told me that the whirl pool thing might happen to me if I am bad. It is a phobia. I had nightmares for weeks." Davis shuddered for effect as Kari and TK tried to suffocate their giggles.  
"Is that why?" asked Kari.  
"Yeah," challenged Davis, "Truth or dare TK. It's your turn."  
"Ahh, Dare, no, no, truth. Yep truth, " said TK nervously  
"Did you ever have a thing for Yolei?" asked Davis with an evil smile on his face.  
"What? Me and Yolei? We are just good friends that's all. Nothing more than that," then he added, "Just like you and Kari, just friends. Besides, Yolei is too old, and she really likes Ken!"  
"Oh, so you'd prefer girls our age then. Does that mean you like Greenie?" asked Davis, annoyed that TK said Kari and he were just friends. "Greenie" was a nickname given to Ivie because of her green eyes.  
"Her name isn't Greenie! It is Ivie. Stop teasing her Davis. It's not fair. Ivie just moved here and it would be nice if you showed some friendship. And I'm sick of all this crud that you keep saying about me and Ivie. We are friends, get it! Like you and Kari. Just because a guy and a girl talk to each other doesn't mean that they are in love! Right Kari?"  
"Yeah, actually TK is right. You haven't been very nice to her," said Kari for the first time defending Ivie.  
Kari remembered her chat with Sora, 'Hey, just because TK talks to this new girl doesn't mean he doesn't like you! He is just being kind. You have known him a lot longer than this other girl, so don't be jealous of her. She could never take TK away from you.' That is what Sora had said last night when she was visiting Tai after Tennis practise. Of corse Sora had kicked Tai out of the room before she had that girl talk with Kari. Tai wasn't too pleased, but how could he be mad at Sora?  
  
"Hmph," Davis was upset that Kari once again took TK's side. Since Ivie had arrived, Kari had taken Davis' side and not TK's but now...Davis had thought Kari had suddenly seen the light, but he was mistaken They walked the rest of the way in silence, Ivie hatching a plan, now all she needed was timing.  
********************************************************************************  



	3. Operation-Scare Davis

********************************************************************************  
Ivie sat under a shady tree with a thick novel in her hands. She was not reading the book though, but peering over the top of it and watching all her classmates playing in the blue swimming pool. The instructor tried in vain to make everyone take order. Eventually, he commanded everyone to line up for diving practice. Ivie sat up straighter and watched very closely.   
What happened was that the instructor would call a student up to the blocks, make them get into the right position, then dive in. If the dive was unsuccessful, and then the student had to swim a lap of the pool, get out, and line up again. That is when Ivie would strike, but it would take more energy than she had ever used for her magic before. It was extremely dangerous, but it might teach Davis a lesson Ivie watched as Davis stood on the blocks shaking. He then belly flopped into the water. Ivie laughed, it was perfect. The instructor went a bright red with anger.   
"Pathetic, I should make you do two laps, Hurry up, Get down to the other end quickly." The instructor spat.  
Davis started to swim a slow freestyle with head out of the water. Ivie leant back against the tree and summoned her power. Her soul soared high out of her body and into the water, with effort, Ivie created a whirlpool that only Davis could see. To an outsider, it looked like Davis was being a chicken, grasping onto the side of the pool shrieking as he was being swallowed up. He managed to pull himself out of the water and lay on the side of the pool on his stomach. He looked down and saw four ivy leaves floating there. TK saw it too, and immediately turned toward where Ivie was sitting. Her body was motionless, her green eyes no longer green, but an ocean blue colour. The only sign of life was her blinking, she did little else. TK stared in astonishment. What on earth was going on? Her now blue eyes shone with an inner light, then returned to green. Ivie shook her head and then slumped over. She did not get back up. She had waisted too much of her energy on the spell, and when her soul returned, she was unable to use it properly. TK, Kari and about five other people including the teacher rushed over to her. Ivie was unconscious. The teacher called an ambulance. She was still breathing, but it was as though she was asleep, well in a very deep sleep.  
  
Ivie awoke to find Julia sitting besides her looking very concerned. She glanced around and immediately knew where she was. She was in a hospital, in fact it was THE hospital that she went to when she was little.   
"Hey Ivie, are you okay? They brought you here from the swimming pools, you collapsed. The doctor said it was heat stroke. He said you were wearing too many hot clothes, and sitting in the hot sun too long. ." Said Julia, Ivie's little sister.  
"Where's dad?" asked Ivie.   
"Oh, he had to go to work, so I had to wait for you. The doctor said that you can come home, but you can't go to school for THREE whole days, and you gotta drink lots of water. Daddy told me to get the doctor when you wake up. He said that he signed something so you can leave, and he paid for a cab in advance."  
"Okay," Ivie sat up and flung back the covers. "I can't stand the smell." She stood up, but then had to sit back down again, as she felt dizzy. Julia left to find the doctor.  
Ivie thought about the last time she was here. Well actually, she was first taken to emergency and about a week later she transferred to this hospital. It was here that she first gained her powers and also some friends. There was a games room for children who were not too sick to play. Ivie often went there listening to other peoples stories of how they wound up in hospital. She heard of many incidences such as house fires, falling out of trees and there was even a boy who took his sister who was sick, to play soccer. The boy had wandered in from the waiting room, and when Ivie saw him, her heart was filled with sorrow. He had a large red hand mark on his face, which Ivie presumed was caused by his mother or father hitting him in shock. When he saw Ivie, he cried harder saying that Ivie was the same age as his sister was. He asked if she knew her, or if she had ever played soccer. Ivie envied the girl she had never met; she had a mother, a father and a brother who loved her very much. All Ivie really had was her younger sister who was really too young to understand what had happened. Her mother had abandoned them and her father was too full of self-pity to notice anyone else. Ivie sat in the games room every day after meeting the little boy hoping that he would come back, though he never did.  
  
Ivie and Julia arrived home safely. Ivie was perched in her bed with a pillow at her back watching her little black and white television. It was ten-o'clock when her father arrived home. He walked passed her open door, then came back and put his head around the corner. He nodded to himself then left again, not returning. Ivie eventually drifted off to sleep. When Ivie woke the next day, no one was home. Julia had already left for school and her father, for work. Giving in to her boredom, Ivie went back to bed and slumbered for a while.  
  
Something wet dropped onto Ivie's face, waking her up. A wave of Panic swept over her, and she sat up with a start. This was not her bedroom! She glanced around; she was lying on a wide stretch of grass that really ought to be mowed. There was a wooden fence about ten metres away, but it was horizontal and it was all broken and wrecked. To her left were mountains which would be impossible to reach before the weird sun set. On her right was a forest with a winding river. She decided to head in the direction of the forest. Ivie stood up, slightly damp from the grass, she got another surprise when she looked down and saw she was no longer wearing her pyjama but a long green velvet jacket, and under that was a tee shirt and shorts. It has been so long since Ivie had worn a short sleeved shirt that she was glad to have the jacket to cover her. She was not too concerned as her energy had returned and her magic seemed to have increased. If she was in danger, her powers could save her. She walked through the forest on a small dirt track, wondering how to get back home. If she walked far enough, surely she could come to a road and if there's a road, there should be cars... She came across a little television.  
"What on earth is a television doing in the forest?" she asked out loud not really expecting an answer. She nudged it with her foot, then decided to keep on walking down the dirt path.  
  
Yolei and Cody were playing a computer game when the gate to the digital world was opened. They were surprised as the gate hadn't been opened in a while, and this was set off by something other than a digimon. Cody ran to find Kari, TK and Davis while Yolei tried to pin point the spot where the gate opened to. It turned out to be a desolated forest area, which contained barely any Digimon, and it was a not very important place at all. Still, determined to find out what had opened the gate, the five digidestined entered with their digimon.   
  
Ivie had walked a long way, and still had not found a road, or even a telephone! It was weird, one minute she was at home asleep, and when she woke up she was in a forest. Ivie was beginning to wonder if it was a practical joke.   
'It has to be a joke, but who would have done it? I know, Davis figured out what I did yesterday, and decided to pay me back! Well when I find him, I'm going to make him pay!' Ivie thought angrily as she sat by a stream and drank.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  



	4. How Ivie fixed the Mistake

********************************************************************************  
The group continued walking, chattering softly to each other. So far they had not seen another living thing there, except for the trees, and they really didn't count. The wind blew coldly as the sun moved towards its final destination for that day.   
  
Ivie upon hearing voices close by stood up and climbed a tree. She sat there waiting for the intruders to show themselves. She gasped as she saw Davis, Kari, TK and two other people she had never met before. With them were five little creature things, talking and walking.   
'Davis, I knew he was behind this. Kari and the others must be in on it too.' She sat carefully with her back supporting her so her hands would be free. The five people had just walked to a dead end. The stream had risen making it impossible to walk any further along the dirt track. They stood there deciding what to do next. Ivie smiled and decided it was time for action. She wiggled her fingers and pushed her hands together. The water made a pillar of blue, and the digidestined stood there baffled. Ivie giggled as she made the pillar turn, splashing water out.  
  
The splashes missed the digidestined by about a meter. Davis was turning around looking everywhere he could.   
"What are you doing Davis?" asked Yolei who was scared.  
"It's that girl Ivie, she is doing this, she must be here!"   
Ivie heard this and jumped swiftly out of the tree landing squarely on her bare feet. She greeted them with a sweet, innocent smile, awaiting their reactions.  
The digidestined stood there unsure what to do. Ivie giggled.   
"What do you know, Davis you were right all along. I'm the one messing around with the water." To prove this she waved her hands and the flow of the river returned to normal.   
"So what have you have you got to say?" Ivie taunted.   
"B, b, but how?" Kari asked astonished almost too scared to move.  
"What can I say? I'm magic!" she raised her eyebrows, and waited.  
"Her eyes, Her eyes, they are blue now," Davis shuddered. The digimon were anxious to defend their human friends, but did no want to act without their friends consent.   
"Oh, so Davis you're scared of me now? Oh poor Davis," Ivie sarcastically retorted. "Scared of the new girl, as well as whirl pools."  
"Ivie, you did the whirl pool thing didn't you?" TK asked gently, feeling a little sympathetic for the girl. It must be hard to live with a secret such as hers.  
"Yep, I did the whirl pool, and the sprinklers at my old school, and the stream, Oh and you can't forget the tap, that was a classic, on my first day too!" Ivie said with sarcastic pride.   
"Well, seems how you put me here, Davis. I am sure you wouldn't mind having another demonstration of my magic, would you?" Ivie raised the water to make like a tidal wave, hovering over their heads. Patamon flew forward toward their human enemy.   
"Boom bubb-hey!" He was pulled down by TK.  
"Listen guys, you can't hurt her, she is human. We gotta run, she is too dangerous here." Cody and Armadillomon started to run, leading the way back to the digiport. He was followed by Yolei and Hawkmon, Davis and Veemon, TK and Patamon and finally Kari and Gatomon.   
Ivie laughed and let the tidal wave fall, making it chase after them. Cody opened the port and ran through, shouting to the others to do the same. It was at that moment where catastrophe struck. Ivie released the wave, and it hit Kari full blast who was running. TK stopped, trying to help Kari. Davis, unaware of what was happening behind him, ran through the port along with Yolei, Hawkmon, Patamon and Gatomon. The port closed, trapping Ivie, TK and an injured Kari there. The light from the portal had scared Ivie and she cringed back in fear. Her magic forgotten in all the confusion. The power of the wave had hit Kari square in the back, causing her to pass out from the pain. Her pulsed had slowed, and she had little hopes of being revived. TK sat in disbelief of everything that had happened, trying to wake Kari up. He saw it was useless, and turned his head in defeat.   
"Oh my god," Ivie shouted, suddenly realising what she had done. "I, I didn't mean to. It's not my fault, it can't be." A memory of those exact words had returned to her. Ivie closed her eyes, and had the perfect image of the day when she went to hospital.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
It was a cold day; she sat on the floor, playing with a doll. She was about five, only very little. Her mother had just placed a jug of hot water on the table. The doorbell rang and Ivie ran to answer it. She was off balanced, and she knocked into the table. The Jug spilt on her; all over her arms and legs. The layers of skin falling off. Her mother rushed her to hospital, but it was too late. Ivie received second and third degree burns to her arms and legs. This meant that these scars would never leave. She remembers her mother saying that to her father when they thought Ivie was asleep. That was the last time Ivie saw her mother.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Oh God, Ivie, I saw it," TK said dismayed. "You poor thing."  
"How? I umm, well that is ah, why I wear all the long sleeved clothes." Ivie was kind of embarrassed, she had never told anyone what happened except her sister. How could TK have seen it? It was this place, doing all the weird stuff, it had to be.   
"Is that when you got the powers or was it before?" TK questioned, forgetting Kari for the moment.  
"It was a little after then, it's complicated." Ivie sighed. Her eyes swept of Kari's body. Satisfied that she'd be alright for a few moments, Ivie told TK how she gained her powers and her experiences with her magic afterwards.  
TK sat thoughtful for a moment, taking in all the information. He really felt sorry for the girl but on the other hand Kari was dieing.   
He looked at Kari's still body, then down at his hands and took a deep breath.  
"Ivie, you have powers right, well I want you to take the pain off Kari and put it onto me."  
Ivie looked at TK wide eyed, "but TK, you can't! If I do that, it'll kill you, you can't."  
"I know it'll kill me, but I've got to."   
A tear slipped down Ivie's cheek at the realisation "You really do love her, don't you?"  
"She is one of my best friends," he stared into space.  
"TK you have a huge heart," Ivie said as more tears rolled down her face. She leaned forward and hugged him, soaking his face in her tears. TK's eyes started to water, as he whispered   
"will it hurt?" his throat was choked with grief and fear. Ivie pulled back and grasped his hands.   
"TK I admire you. You are a great person, never forget that!" She placed her hands on top and his underneath. She sat on her knees indicating TK to do the same, Kari's cold body lay beside them. TK grasped Ivies hands tighter, preparing for his doom. Ivie stared at TK, the tears had yet to stop. Her eyes slowly changed colour to a sea-blue yet again. She recited the spell so that TK would understand.  
"Let the sleeper awaken, dead no longer. Take this power and make her stronger." She let go of TK's hand and placed hers on Kari's forehead. There was a blinding flash of blue light, and rain started to fall. TK hugged Ivie one last time. She whispered in his ear weakly, "I love you TK,"   
"I-I I don't understand," TK sobbed tightening their embrace. Ivie's body fell limp and TK gently placed her body outright. He pushed her wet hair away from her face and sobbed, still grasping one hand. The rain slowly subsided, yet the tears kept falling. Kari's eyes fluttered open to see TK kneeling over Ivie's still form.   
"Oh God, TK!" Kari jumped up and ran to comfort him. She had returned to normal, there was no evidence of the spell. He whimpered as though he was a child. They stayed like that for a long time and when an exhausted Yolei, Cody and Davis returned. They were bombarded with questions, only being silenced when they saw how red TK's eyes were from weeping and again, when they saw Ivie's body. Davis and Cody were in shock and Yolei started to sob too. Kari sat there, wondering what they were going to do. There were too many missing pieces of the puzzle, and only TK knew what had happened. They headed back home, TK did not speak at all.  
  
Three days later, both the original and new digidestined met in the digiworld, that is excluding Mimi who was in America. TK had said less than a sentence since, but had agreed to tell every one what had exactly happened. They sat in a circle, and TK sighed and then started to retell what had exactly happened, including the part with Ivie's memory. When he concluded, almost everyone was in tears, for they realised the sacrifice Ivie had made.  
"There are you happy now?" TK screamed angrily. "She was a great person, and we killed her." He stood up and ran off, retelling the story was too much for him. He came to the stream again and kneeled over it, a tear falling into it. There was a small ripple, and the water churned. Slowly, an image of Ivie appeared.   
"Don't cry TK, I chose to die."  
"But, I should have died, not you. You weren't even friends with Kari."  
"No, but I was friends with you now wasn't I?"  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Because I couldn't let you kill yourself. Don't you see. Do you realise how lonely I was? I could never have any real friend, I was too scared that they'd find out the truth about me, and find out I have powers. TK you showed me. I was never human, I never though like a person, I was selfish, only thinking about myself. You were willing to give up your life so someone else could have one. I followed your example. Besides I never had much of a life anyway. This is the only way I could be human, it was my fate."   
There was a flash of light blue, and a crest descended from the sky.   
Ivie giggled, "It's the crest of humanity. I guess that makes me one of the stars now."   
The Ivie's green eyes made contact with his blue ones, for one last time,   
"Love ya TK," were her last words, and she then flashed him a wide cheerful smile.  
  
The image disappeared, and TK was left holding Ivie's crest. It was a star with triangles around it. Above his head a blue/green star twinkled in the nights sky. Ivie had payed the ultimate price for humanity, and the digidestined would be forever thankful!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
~ By Anya! What did you think? Please be honest if you are reviewing, I can handle constructive critism, (but I don't handle flames so well, so beware. My Bite is actually worse than my bark in this case!) Yeah, my friends have pointed out that I am kind of, what the hell, COMPLETELY obsessed with TK, (I think it was kinda obvious when I made an e-mail addy IloveTK@go.com and my yahoo name is tks_gal_anya) Anyways, can someone give me feed back on what they thought of my character Ivie? Please? I beg you!! Going now, smiley smile!! :)~Anya~:)   



End file.
